


First Fall

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A bunch of nerds, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, because Damara is just like that, mostly just implied or innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Damara and her partners enjoy a fall evening on this new planet.





	First Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasetheSun2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasetheSun2/gifts).



> I couldn't resist this prompt: "Concept: First fall on Earth C. Doing fall things: Apple picking, blanket forts and cocoa and movies, park dates, even leaf raking! Anything fluffy and sweet. Because why have love triangle when poly is possible?"

Earth C, while an awful name for a planet, could be quite pretty. For all it’s vast differences there were a few similarities to Beforus that reminded Damara of _home_. Not a tangible place, but the feeling.

 

It helped that there were certain aspects that were just like before, except everything was better. Rufioh and Horuss were by her side, but the petty cheating and squabbling and jealousy were gone. Mostly. There was no cheating, anyway, and all three of them had improved on their communication skills. Sometimes she still threatened to murder Horuss but that was always in a teasing sort of way, like how he teasingly told her he’d be more than willing to put her inside a robot that had no means of talking. It took Rufioh a while to get used to the way they interacted with each other now, but eventually he seemed to realize they really were past the point of rivalry.

 

Things were so much different. Better. _Home_ was better.

 

Even the forests on this stupidly named planet were amazing.

 

The days had grown a little chillier, leaves browning and reddening and oranging. It was beautiful. The humans called the change “fall”, which was also not an impressive name; Damara understood more and more why it was called Earth C.

 

They’d decided to have a picnic dinner, spreading a blanket underneath the apple tree just a few yards from their hive—yes, in a forest, because it was familiar and she in particular didn’t want much interaction with most of the others; they weren’t nearly as far removed as on Beforus, though. Small strides. 

 

The air was crisp, with the occasional breeze that made them all cuddle close to each other. Despite the chill they staid out past sunset. The strange pale moon was full and bright, hundreds of stars twinkling above them.

 

Damara had gotten up to stretch her legs, leaving her boys cuddling together under the tree. Horuss had dozed off and Rufioh was braiding leaves and wildflowers into his hair while he couldn’t protest.

 

She didn’t go far, just walking a few feet around the tree. A small voice in the back of Damara’s mind was always whispering that this happiness could easily be taken away and so she didn’t really like being far from the other two. She usually tried to keep them in sight.

 

Damara gazed up at their tree. One apple caught her eye in particular; the moonlight shone off it so tantalizing and the sudden crave for apple hit her.

 

“Rufioh.”

 

“Yeah, doll?”

 

“Fly up and pick me that apple at the very top.”

 

He looked from her to their still sleeping partner, obviously torn. She rolled her eyes.

 

Going back over to him she leaned in and whispered what reward awaited him later if he just picked that apple, followed by a languid lick over the shell of his ear that made him shiver. Rufioh could be very easy to convince.

 

Carefully he shimmied out of Horuss’ tangle of limbs and Damara took Rufioh’s place before he woke up. She stroked his hair idly, admiring Rufioh’s handiwork. Deciding to add her own little touch she found a pretty orange leaf just within reach and tucked it behind his ear. Then she took some less pretty leaves and crumpled them up, sprinkling them across his braid. As she finished Rufioh flew down and settled beside them.

 

“I wasn’t sure which one you meant,” he admitted sheepishly, handing one of the several apples he’d come back with. “This one was the highest up.”

 

Damara took the apple and bit into it. Juicy but not too sweet. Just how she liked it. She rewarded him with a peck on the lips. His wings fluttered adorably. Nerd.

 

Rufioh nestled half behind her and Damara laid back against his chest. She sighed contently as he snaked an arm around her waist, his other resting on Horuss’ back.

 

In their moving Horuss stirred to life. He stretched and yawned, sitting up. Which made a few leaf crumbs fall into his lap. He looked from the crumbs to them in puzzlement; Rufioh and Damara smiled innocently. 

 

Horuss reached up, fingers brushing a bunch of flowers. Brow furrowing he pulled his braid to the front.

 

“What the fiddlesticks were you two up to while I was napping?”

 

“Have an apple, horse boy,” Damara deflected, grabbing one of the spare apples and shoving it into Horuss’ mouth. Taken aback he blinked confusedly, making her snicker.

 

Rufioh buried his face in her neck, shaking with laughter he was trying desperately to hold back.

 

“You two need to be monitored constantly,” Horuss griped.

 

“You love it, masochist.”

 

Horuss neither confirmed nor denied as he took a bite of the apple. Satisfied, Damara held out her arms and Horuss settled back against her.

 

After a bit longer of just cuddling under the tree eating apples they were chased back inside by a particularly chilling wind. They climbed into the cozy blanket fort they’d constructed a few nights ago and just left up. Damara suggested a horror anime and Rufioh eagerly voted _Rainbow Drinker Hunter D_. Horuss made a face so they gave their most pitiful wiggler barkbeast eyes; he relented with a sigh.

 

They cheered and thanked Horuss with several kisses that left an indigo blush on his cheeks.

 

While Rufioh brought the show up on his husktop Damara got comfortable in Horuss’ lap. She took one of his hands and entwined their fingers together, bringing it to her own lap. It still got him all flustered whenever she did this so of course she had to at every opportunity. When the show started Rufioh joined them, snuggling up beside them. He laid his head on top of their joined hands, wrapping his own arms around their waists.

 

This was nice. Her new _home_. Things had been great back then, in the way playing pretend was great. _Home_ now though had so much more potential. It wasn’t perfect but it had potential. It was certainly better than being trapped in the dream bubbles after years trapped in an awful game.

 

This, though, _this_ was nice.

 

Damara sighed contently and nestled into her partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I really like writing for Damara. :)


End file.
